edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Prosecutor
The Prosecutor was an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer serving as the flagship of the Galactic Empire's Battle Group Cresh. Initially assigned to search for rebel agents in the most remote areas of space, it attacked the Scrapper and its intrepid crew shortly after they swore in as members of the greater Rebellion. Later, it hosted the First Son and was assigned to his mission to pursue a stolen kyber crystal. After months of orbitally securing an Outer Rim planet wracked with insurgency, it was destroyed during the Battle of Peldaasa, crashing onto the surface of the Comet World. History Constructed at the Ringo Vinda shipyards, the Prosecutor was initially captained by Hulf Danodel. For a short time it was assigned to patrol the Core Worlds and protect loyal Imperial planets from Separatist holdouts. Later, as several rebel cells across the galaxy started to harass the Empire in the Outer Rim Territories, the Prosecutor ''patrolled vital hyperlanes from rebel and pirate attacks. Accomplishing its mission with moderate success, the ''Prosecutor ''was given its own task force, Battle Group Cresh, and searched the vast and virtually unexplored swaths of space where rebels were suspected to be hiding. In 2 BBY the crew of the ''Scrapper, an independent Corellian light freighter, pledged their allegiance to the growing rebel movement after they rendezvoused with a transport in deep space that was secretly owned by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. The Prosecutor ''had somehow discovered them and began chasing both ships away from one another, believing that the Corellian freighter was the ''Ghost, a rebel starship deeply hated by Imperial naval commanders. As the Scrapper covered the transport as it made its escape, it raced past the Prosecutor ''at top speed, buzzing the Star Destroyer's bridge with a blinding flash of laser fire. Although no damage was done to the ship, Captain Danodel had lost the rebel freighter after it jumped to hyperspace. When rebel starships from various cells across the galaxy converged above Haaridin, the ''Prosecutor, along with its support flotilla, ambushed the rebels and attempted to utterly destroy them. Unfortunately, the rebel cruisers managed to find a safe refuge in the Valsunic Nebula and jumped away, eventually scattering their forces once they reached safe passage through the Peldaasa system. After an Imperial survey team was killed by a combined force of rebel fighters and natives to Peldaasa, the Prosecutor ''began an invasion of the planet, destroying several rebel starfighters and landing a formidable ground force. Occupying the world, the Empire began cracking down on any rebel sympathizers, and it was made very clear to the galaxy; submit to the Empire, or be crushed under their might. Even as the rebels aboard the ''Scrapper returned to Peldaasa to begin a small insurgency to throw off the shackles of the Empire from the planet, the Prosecutor ''almost continuously stayed in orbit, watching for signs of rebel starships that might attempt to help their friends on the surface. By this time the Star Destroyer was captained by Admiral Nalon Demarcis, who was promoted to the captaincy after the First Son killed Danodel in a fit of rage. For the next four months the ''Prosecutor sat in orbit of Peldaasa, protecting the valuable Imperial occupation and mining efforts from rebel attacks. Detachments of stormtroopers would occasionally be rotated out of the Star Destroyer, descending onto the troubled surface to seek out and destroy rebel insurgents. It was attacked, along with its two escort Arquitens-class command cruisers by the combined forces of the nascent Rebellion operating in and around the Kwymar sector. After a pitched battle, it was destroyed after its engines and ventral reactor were brutally assaulted by salvos of proton torpedoes, crashing onto the surface as an example of how the Empire itself could eventually fall.Category:Starships Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Vehicles Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Dead in the Water